Plain and Ordinary
by justagirl8225
Summary: To each other, they were still plain and ordinary. Lita, Jeff Hardy. One-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer/Notes: **I don't own a person, place or thing mentioned in this work of fiction. It's simply a stand alone story using a timeline/world that does not exist. I'm aware that they're happy in their lives, but that's why this is fiction.

**~*~**

If there was one thing that she definitely loved about coming up to this particular vacation spot, it was the cool and clear nights. The stars seemed to shine brighter out here than they did anywhere else and everything just seemed that much more clean and pure.

Untouched and unspoiled. Like it was meant to be.

Sometimes she felt that she didn't belong, that no one had a right to even breathe the same crisp mountain air. That they would just tarnish the natural beauty with their human presence.

At the same time, maybe the environment had a purifying effect; one deep breath and her head felt clearer … her thoughts less cluttered. The former WWE diva finding a sense of inner peace that she normally lacked.

Involuntarily, a shiver overtook her, it was the beginning of December after all; the weather was bound to be colder. Especially in the mountains. But she had left her jacket inside, insisting that she didn't need it and that she wouldn't be outside for very long.

That was before she remembered her favorite footpath through the forest and how it took her to a particular formation of rocks that formed the most perfect seat. Granted it was a cold seat and it didn't help that the sun had already set and that night had most definitely taken over.

Still, Lita couldn't think of anywhere else that she wanted to be. Sometimes she still needed to be alone and she was thankful that her friends understood that.

Sometimes they still didn't know when to step away and give her space.

Or they pushed regardless of the walls she attempted to put up.

Only one of them had been successful at reaching her during those times. Not that the former WWE diva was entirely surprised by that.

He knew her better than anyone and vice versa. He was the yin to her yang, her soul mate in nearly every sense known. He loved her unconditionally and she loved him no less than.

He had once told her that she inspired him and she had confessed that his opinion was one of the few that ever mattered to her.

They were nearly everything to the other except for lovers. Because that just might complicate things and why ruin a perfectly beautiful friendship for something as fickle and fleeting as love?

It just didn't make sense to neither Lita or Jeff.

Of course, she couldn't deny that he was attractive or that he just had this air about him that drew people in … she'd have to be blind not to notice. But, they'd both agreed long ago that they couldn't ruin their friendship. And they'd kept that promise so far, despite temptation to break it.

Tilting her head upwards to gaze at the pristine night sky, the former WWE diva wrapped her arms more securely around her still shivering body … and not but five seconds later were another pair of arms wrapped around her and a familiar hunter green scarf draped across her shoulders.

"_That scarf doesn't suit you," she'd told him when he first got it, "it's too plain and not suitable for a Jeff."_

"_That scarf doesn't suit you either," he'd tossed the crimson colored scarf aside, "it's far too ordinary for a Lita."_

And yet she still had a plain hunter green scarf and he still had a plain crimson colored scarf...

"We have hot chocolate at the cabin an' a fireplace," he informed her after a long moments pause, his chin resting neatly on her shoulder. "Plus, it's cold out here."

"There's too much going on," she replied simply, "and besides, I like it out here. It's quiet and peaceful."

Jeff wrapped his arms tighter around her, "but it's cold."

Lita sighed, "then go back inside."

Very briefly, he'd turned his face so his lips were resting against her neck; the barest of touches there before he re-settled his chin on her shoulder. "I'd rather be cold out here with you, than be warm inside without you."

Rather than potentially ruin the moment with a verbal reply, Lita smiled and settled further into his embrace.

He was perfect for her and she was perfect for him and maybe that was their problem.

Everyone else was too plain for his Lita and everyone else was too ordinary for her Jeff.

And that was why they were content to lie to themselves, fools to believe that they weren't in love with each other.

"He'll wonder why I've been gone all this time," she'd said it so softly but he heard her loud and clear, "if he even cares."

"He cares," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, "he cares enough to share a drink with her."

"It's my fault," and she knew it was so because she'd pushed him farther away from her, instead of letting someone other than Jeff take first place in her life. "I'm sorry," Lita closed her eyes, refusing to cry and really ruin the moment. "I'm so sorry."

Instead of pushing her away like she had foolishly hoped, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, squeezing her so close to him that she was nearly in pain. "Don't you ever apologize to me," his lips brushed the back of her neck; at first fleeting and then more firm.

She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him and he didn't want her to.

Jeff didn't like seeing her hurt and Lita didn't like to show a weakness.

So instead, he continued to hold her and they continued to be cold outside instead of warm inside. Because even if it was the beginning of December and the air was crisp and cold, together they were warm.

As long as they had each other, no matter where they were nor what time of year it was, they'd always be warm.

And besides, out here they could just be Jeff and Lita instead of pretending to be people that they weren't or people that they were expected to be.

Being Jeff and Lita was more appealing, so outside they stayed and outside they continued to stay.

Everyone knew better than to bother them, anyway. And as such, they remained outside, not saying a word to the other … not that they needed to speak. They simply understood each other. Because they were Jeff and Lita, the yin and yang, the light and the dark.

A hunter green scarf and a crimson colored scarf, plain and ordinary together.

And that was all there was to it.

**- finis- **


End file.
